Mio Aoyama
| image = Mio Aoyama.JPG | jname = 青山美生 | rname = Aoyama Mio | age = 17 | gender = Female | height = 149 cm | weight = 38 kg | bloodtype = A | birth = 2 January | bwh = 74-54-77 | job = Student, Former Celebrity, Bakery Employee | class = 2-A | voice = Aoi Yuki | manga = Chapter 3 | anime = Episode 2.5 }} Character Overview Mio Aoyama (青山 美生, Aoyama Mio) is the second capture target in the series and is the daughter of the late president of the Aoyama Corporation. Personality Mio's introduction into the series characterizes her immediately as an arrogant character who looks down upon other individuals as "commoners." Keima categorizes her as a "tsundere" character on the basis of her cat-like eyes, light hair color, twin tailed hairstyle, and short height (as demonstrated by her wearing platform shoes to increase her height), an assumption that is almost completely correct. However, this is not entirely the case: she is shown to, in reality, live in a shabby apartment with no help but that of her family's faithful servant, Morita, while her mother works in an undisclosed location to make ends meet. She is abusive of both Keima and Morita. Even though she possesses many traits of a typical tsundere character, her motivations are fairly atypical and tragic. As the only daughter of the prestigious president of the Aoyama Corporation, she was always told by her father to live her life with pride. Unfortunately, after the president's untimely death and the Aoyama family's fall from grace, Mio misinterprets his words as instruction to continue living as if she was rich, causing her to recklessly waste what little money she has and act as if she is still wealthy in public. Additionally, she does not burn incense for her father, when it is traditional in Japanese culture to do so to respect the dead as she feels that should she stop act rich and pay her respects, her father would truly be gone. Keima succeeds in having her realize that her father really wanted her to be happy, no matter the circumstances. Later, she is shown wearing normal shoes instead of platform boots, in addition to using change, which she had previously refused to learn how to use on the basis of acting rich. Keima, in Yui's body, later encounters her working in a bakery, trying to help her mother. Despite this positive character development, she maintains elements of her bad-tempered tsundere personality. Despite having her memories shoddily modified by Hell (she believes that Morita danced with her at the end of her arc), she continues to blush and react with embarrassment around Keima. In the omake, it is explained that this impulse apparently also comes with the desire to whip Keima. Plot Overview Rich Girl Arc Mio's first appearance in the story involved her buying all the omelet-soba sandwiches from the bread stand outside the school before riding off in a luxury car with her chauffeur. After Elsee informs Keima of the escaped spirit within Mio's heart, Keima identifies her as a "tsundere" type and trails her, surprisingly, to an old apartment, whereupon her tragic motivations are revealed. Keima quickly seizes upon Morita's going-on-leave as an chance to insert himself into Mio's life as her faux-chauffeur, transporting her in increasingly elaborate (and heavy) carriages (created by Elsie's ) to school. Soon enough, he invites Mio to the 63rd Flower Garden dance, where he confronts her motivations for pretending to be wealthy and convinces her to live her own life and be happy. She is later shown having discarded her platform boots and using change, whereupon she asks Keima to explain how much she has, having never used change before. Old Conquest Arc Keima later comes upon Mio while in Yui Goidou's body. Mio recognizes "Yui," as she was once a member of high society, and Keima quickly seizes upon the opportunity to determine whether there is a Goddess within her heart. Despite her still having an inexplicable reaction to Keima, Hell has superimposed Morita's head over Keima's body in her memories, causing her to believe that Morita was the one who danced with her; Keima therefore concludes that her memories were successfully tampered with, and that she therefore has no Goddess within her heart. During this appearance, Mio is shown to be working in a bakery, a proof of additional character development. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Throughout Mio's arc, Keima builds a successful relationship with her on the basis of sharing the secret of her actually being poor, before ultimately convincing her to live her own life and be happy. Even though her memories have been successfully modified by Hell after the conquest, she continues to blush and react around Keima, but it is unlikely that the relationship will increase any further. Morita Morita was the chauffeur of the the past president, Mio's father, and currently serves her as her caretaker. Despite this supposed responsible role, he is still shown to bow to many of Mio's unreasonable requests, such as clearing the way through a crowd in order for her to buy bread and thereafter eating as many as 65 of the omelet-soba breads in an attempt to finish them before they spoiled. Even though he quit during the arc, he apparently later returned and continues to serve Mio loyally. Others It is unknown if Mio has any other friends at the school, although unlikely. However, she is shown to have known Yui Goidou previously, in addition to having attended dances with her, and to have had a decent enough friendship with her in order to converse at length about their private lives. Trivia * She also appears in the one-shot series of The World God Only Knows with the name Tsumagawa Mio. * Mio can be translated in Italian as "My" or "Mine". In Japanese, her name can be translated as "Beautiful life". * Her name comes from Aoyamachō Station (青山町駅, Aoyamachō-eki). * She liked horse-back riding and afternoon tea's scone when she was rich. Her current favorite thing is, apparently, omelet-soba bread. * She dislikes physical examinations and studying. * She described her recent troubles as getting the two tails of her hairstyle to be of equal length. * Her measurements are 74-54-77. * On Wakaki's poll, people could vote for their favorite female characters. Mio ended up as fourth place. * She was the second capture of keima Category:Targets Category:Conquest Characters Category:Maijima